Into the Light
by Laryna6
Summary: Yugi's story comes to an end and a new chapter begins. They're waiting for him in the afterlife. Character death, minimal angst, YR, YYY, RB, YYB love rectangle. Sequel to Deny thy Father and Pseudonym.
1. Do

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

This is a sequel to both _Deny thy Father _and _Pseudonym_, but you don't need to have read those to get this.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryou sat by Yugi's bedside, holding his hand. The others were there in silent vigil. Kaiba, Mokuba and Rebecca, Jounouchi and Mai, Honda and Anzu. Other people were waiting elsewhere to not crowd the room.

Anzu put her hand on Ryou's shoulder.

Ryou sighed. "I wish he would wake up. Just one last time."

"I just talked to the doctor. If he hasn't woken up by now… it's been three hours since the surgery." They had been here for fifteen hours. There wasn't much hope left by now. All they could do was watch over their friend.

"Who would'a thought it was cancer that was making him so short," Jou said, shaking his head. "If only we'd known they coulda done something earlier."

More silence, the absence of words compensated for by the beeps and humming and other strange noises of the equipment that was keeping their friend alive. It was very different from on TV.

Kaiba's cell phone rang. He grimaced and answered it. "If this isn't important I'll have your head." A second later, "Yes, you can use force to keep the reporters out. I don't care if I get sued." The phone was turned off this time.

Ryou smiled weakly at him in thanks. He didn't want cameras here, he didn't want to be bombarded with questions when he went back to their home. His home, soon.

He considered selling it but no, he would inherit the position of CEO of Industrial Illusions and he needed to keep the island as a status symbol. The transfer of power, even with Kaiba helping him, would occupy him the next few weeks.

He would have to keep busy.

What would he do without Yugi to talk to? The first time he'd lost important people he'd been devastated. He'd just been a child then, he'd handled Bakura's loss better. Although that was a temporary loss. And he and Yugi had comforted each other.

He held the chilly white hand and looked at it. Squeezed it.

A doctor came in. "Excuse me, I need to check everything." They all made room and there were various arcane adjustments. None of them got any false hope from this. It was just delaying the inevitable.

They'd all done everything they could. If magic existed… but without the Items they couldn't summon monsters. One Red Medicine and maybe they could make this all go away. Rebecca had looked in her Grandfather's records. They'd done everything they could think of and were afraid the most that they would think of something after the fact.

It wouldn't be long. The noises started to sound even more funerary. Was it only Ryou's imagination? He didn't look away from Yugi's face.

Yugi had always been pale, not as pale as Ryou but pale.

He wanted to curse himself for not seeing. But he'd seemed perfectly healthy.

There was nothing they could do at this point.

He selfishly wanted to push everyone else out of the room so he could speak to him, even if he wouldn't be heard, but no. These were his friends. Their friends. Yugi would want them to have whatever comfort they could take from guarding him until the end.

But what about him?

Their relationship had never been nailed down. Where did it cross the line between friends-with-benefits to lovers to in love?

They had both known they weren't in true love. Still, he'd loved him.

Jounouchi sniffled and Mai pressed him against her chest in silent comfort.

Normal relationships seemed so shallow compared to sharing your own soul. If they hadn't known that, if all of that hadn't happened, then maybe…

They wouldn't have met without Bakura, and without Yami Yugi would have stayed a miniature forever.

Ryou would have had him forever, but never known. He would have thought he was one more person his curse had put in a coma.

He might have played with him, or maybe his loss would have make him give up gaming forever. He'd been so close to just burning everything, letting it all go up in smoke. He shuddered to think what that would have done to the trapped souls, Bakura's gifts.

He didn't need to speak to Yugi now. He would write him a letter. Letters.

It wasn't like this was a tragedy. "He had a full life, even if it will be a short one."

"I'll never be able to beat him now. He'll take the title of King of Games to the grave with him." Kaiba bowed his head.

"We have to be happy for him. He would never want his friends to be unhappy." Anzu tried to smile. "He'll get to see Atem again. I know he missed him." She clearly still missed him.

"That's right." Jounouchi pulled away from Mai. "He was my best bud. What do you say when, heck, when he dies we all go out and have a party. Play the Duel Monsters Drinking Game."

"A wake? Sure, we'll give him a big sendoff. He damn straight wouldn't want us to just hang around and mope." Mai hugged Jounouchi. "Great idea."

"I canceled everything for the next week."

"Me too," Mokuba announced.

Ryou turned around and smiled at them all. "Thank you all. I know he'll love everything you do."

"If he's even paying attention. He'll probably be too busy dueling Atem to pay attention to us." Honda folded his arms and nodded.

Jounouchi smacked him. "He'd never ignore us. Wait a minute, do we want to distract him? I mean, that's going to be one good duel. And we're going to miss it. We're the ones who are going to be missing out here, you know?"

"That's true, Jounouchi," Ryou agreed. "We'll all be joining him sooner or later. Hopefully we'll have good stories to tell."

And the sounds changed.

The doctor came back in. "What do you need to do with, with the body?" Ryou asked. "I'd like it if everyone could come in here one at a time and say goodbye before it goes to the mortuary."

"Yes Bakura-san." The doctor left the room and everyone else followed. Ryou could hear a hum of questions through the open door to the hall before it closed.

He leaned over and kissed Yugi's cheek. Then he went though the door so the next person could pay their respects.


	2. Not

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Yugi rolled around a little. No warm body. Had Ryou gotten up already?

No, wait, he was in the hospital. So the surgery had succeeded? He opened his eyes.

Why was the ceiling painted?

This wasn't the hospital.

"Hello, partner," a warm voice spoke and a warm hand was placed on his shoulder. Yugi knew that voice.

"Atem?" He turned. It was Atem. "Atem!" He lunged up and hugged him.

Atem's arms embraced him as Yugi had wished, after he had left, that they had done in life.

"I'm dead, aren't I?" Poor Ryou.

"Yes, and your soul came to where it wished to be. You appeared suddenly in my bed. I've been waiting for you to wake up." Yami pulled back a little and smiled. "I'll tell them you're awake. Everyone wants to meet my partner."

"Wait." Yugi tugged on him to keep him from leaving. "There's something I need to tell you, Yami. Something that I should have said while you were with me. I love you."

"I love you too, Yugi. But what about Ryou?"

"Ryou understands. I love him, but you're my partner, the other me. That's beyond love, beyond everything." Yugi hugged him again. "I missed you so much."

"That's what Ryou said in his letters to Bakura."

"Bakura's here too?" Yugi smiled. "That's great! Ryou is going to be so happy when he finally comes." Yugi noticed something, suddenly. Atem had always seemed older than him, but now he looked so young. Only a teenager, although a very mature one.

"Yes. Yugi, I can't begrudge you Ryou. You're not the only one with a lover." Atem smiled.

"Who? Mana?" She had definitely seemed to have a crush on him.

Atem shook his head. "No. Bakura."

"Bakura?" Yugi stared. "But I thought he hated you?"

"When the door to the underworld opened and the Items were destroyed, all the spirits trapped in them when the massacre happened were freed. Bakura thanked me for doing what he had tried, originally, to do, and he felt guilty that he had blamed me for something my father hadn't done. He felt very guilty, so I wanted to show him I held no grudge by spending time with him. One thing led to another." Atem smiled.

"That's wonderful, Atem! I didn't want you to be lonely." Yugi was very relieved. Part of him had been afraid that Atem would be angry about Ryou. However, he had known that Atem would understand and forgive him. That was the kind of person the other him was.

Still, Bakura. Their worst enemy.

He'd just been misguided, really. He'd thought he was doing the right thing. Yugi understood, and if Atem and Ryou, who were the ones that had suffered most because of him, had forgiven him how could he not do the same?

"So Bakura's been getting Ryou's letters? That's wonderful! But I told Ryou I would tell him he was looking forward to seeing him. Where is he?"

"He is waiting in the courtyard with the others. Do you want to go see them?" Atem tugged on him lightly, offering to help him up out of the bed.

Yugi shook his head. "I want to talk to you first. It's been so long since I've seen you!" But he stood up.

Something didn't seem quite right.

Atem wasn't the same as Yami. Well, of course their clothes were different and his skin was darker, as the Pharaoh, then when his appearance had been almost identical to Yugi's.

No, that wasn't it. There was something else.

"I'm taller than you!" Yugi laughed.

What an immature thing to do. He blushed. "Sorry, Atem."

Atem laughed as well. "You had the advantages of better nutrition, no matter how many hamburgers you ate, and more years to grow. Of course you are taller than me."

"It's so strange. I always looked up to you," he confessed. "This is going to take some getting used to."

Atem took his hand. "I will help you get used to it. But I am glad you have grown, that your life did not end when I passed on. I know you have much to tell me."

"Well, Ryou wrote a lot of it down in his letters to Bakura. Are Amane and his mother here too?"

Yami nodded. "Bakura sought them out soon after he arrived here. They were rather surprised."

"I'll bet." Yugi, out of the blue, had the urge to hug Yami, so he did. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, but I was glad you were living your own life." Atem's hand reached up to stroke his hair.

"I'm still the King of Games," Yugi said smiling. "I kept your title for you."

Atem shook his head. "No, your title. You earned it in the game that allowed me to pass on."

Yugi felt a chill. "If I had never beaten you, you would have been stuck on Earth when I died, wouldn't you?" He really would have never seen him again.

Atem tipped his head up, catching Yugi's lips in a soothing kiss. Yugi stiffened, although he was no stranger to kisses. This was so different than Ryou's kisses. There, Yugi was the one tilting his head up. For an instant, he missed Ryou. He felt like he was being unfaithful, but the ceremony had been 'until death do you part' and they'd both understood. Eventually Ryou would come here and be happy with Bakura, Yugi knew.

Yugi was still a bit hesitant. So was Yami, but eventually their lips parted, tongues dueled in sweet competition like he'd never had with Ryou. Yami was far more experienced at that game. Bakura wasn't one to submit either.

Yugi found himself backed up against the bed and without prompting broke the kiss to lay himself down. He should take his clothes off, but Yami waved his hand and they vanished. Yugi blushed like a virgin, looking up at Yami. So masterful. That same commanding, confidant air as he'd had on the dueling field. This was the Yami Yugi had missed.

He soon forgot all about Ryou and Bakura.


	3. Go

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. _

-

Bakura had known it was over when Yugi appeared in what had been their bed. Atem's bed. He had his own place, his pride demanded it, a tent in between the restored Kuru Eruna. He also had his own room in his parents' house there.

He knew it was over when they came down the next morning. He had never made the Pharaoh smile like that, so fond and caring. He'd seen forgiving smiles, friendly smiles, smiles that would have been called devilish if the Pharaoh wasn't a god, and above all triumphant smiles, but never like that.

Yugi seemed a teenager again. He bowed when the introductions were made, was embarrassed to receive the homage of all present as the other aspect of the god, was as friendly to Bakura as he had been to Ryou when Bakura was still there.

Not as friendly as he had been to Ryou before his death. Bakura didn't want to be as close to him as Ryou had been. He wouldn't do that to Atem.

This was how it was going to be. Yugi had hugged him, Atem had hugged him. Hugged him goodbye.

Bakura had taken his clothes out of the Pharaoh's room when Yugi appeared.

It had, after all, been death do you part. Until Yugi died. Or Ryou.

If Ryou had been here, his smile would have been as transparent as Atem's, as clearly a mask. Even when he looked at Bakura, he was focused on Yugi, on what an effort it was to look away from Yugi.

Yugi took him aside. "Bakura, thank you for taking care of him. You were great rivals, and I'm glad you've forgiven him and were happy together." He looked a little sheepish. "Um, I won't be jealous of you if you won't be jealous of me? Please don't be mad at Ryou. I don't think he would have… he definitely wouldn't have married me if he thought you would be angry. He wrote to you almost every day, you know."

Bakura nodded, leaning against a pillar. "I cast a spell to let me see those letters."

"Were his mother and sister reading theirs?" Yugi asked hopefully.

Bakura shook his head. "They didn't know he was writing them. I started copying down their letters too and delivering them."

Yugi clapped his hands. "Ryou will be so grateful! I knew you were a good person, Bakura, even though you were our enemy."

Bakura snorted. "I was evil and dark, Yugi. I was a thief even before Zorc got a hold of me. I killed guards, desecrated tombs, damned myself a hundred times over, even before I was used to help destroy the world. Don't be so sickeningly sweet."

Yugi wasn't put off. "Ya… Atem forgives you."

"Atem's crazier than I was. So are you." Bakura smiled and put a hand on Yugi's head, squashing that hair.

Yugi stepped back a little so his hair could spring up again. Bakura drew his hand back. Yugi chuckled. "People have always thought I was weird. Crazy about games, crazy to wear a big heavy gold thing like the Puzzle around my neck. But it's not crazy to forgive you for what you did for your family. It was all a big misunderstanding. Atem didn't even know the truth, how were you supposed to?" Yugi sighed. "Even Akunadin did it for his brother."

"He's not here," Bakura replied. Too bad, or Bakura would have made this heaven his hell. Yugi read this in his eyes and sighed.

"He did it for Seth too."

"Seth wishes he hadn't." Seth had loved Atem once. They were still dancing around each other, Atem had forgiven but Seth still hadn't forgiven himself. Survivor's guilt.

He walked in the Shadow Realm with Kisara. He had been a Pharaoh and God as well, but even with Bakura's help they hadn't been able to find Akunadin.

All Yugi could say to that was, "People make mistakes."

"He chose to serve Zorc, Yugi. The world was almost destroyed." If only Bakura had known! Then, way back when, he could have killed Akunadin instead of controlled him! He had had his chance, if only!

If only.

Yugi didn't seem to have anything to say to that.

Bakura smiled. "Look, I'm glad you made Ryou happy. He's had too little of that, and I didn't help much, though I sort of, barely, tried a little, when it amused me." He sighed. "I should have done better by him." Though he wasn't angry. Just puzzled as to why Bakura had done it, Bakura had read in those letters.

"He knows you tried." Yugi patted him on his folded arms. Little kid (but he wasn't a kid anymore, though he looked like it) invading his personal space.

Taking Ryou, taking Atem. Not that he'd had any right to either.

Ryou was going to be spoiled when he got here. Why would he settle for someone rough like Bakura after having Yugi?

Why would Atem bother to think of Bakura ever again? His bag was with his horse, in the stables. All ready to go.

He would slip out like a thief in the night.

"I hope you and Atem are happy together, Yugi." He patted Yugi on the head, smiling. Atem had been the reason he'd remembered how to smile for real.

"I know you and Ryou will be." Yugi darted a glance at Atem, who was nodding at something Karim had said, smiling broadly himself. This was a day for smiles. If 'day' was something that had meaning here. It had been night when the two of them had been alone in Atem's room. Yugi, having sex? He'd grown up. Atem was the god here. Yugi and Atem were the gods here. Bakura was just a lowly thief, no matter how much he'd tortured himself to empower Diabound.

Shimon was calling for a full celebration, dancing girls arriving with musicians, and Yugi returned to Atem's side.

Bakura would stick around for the food.

Then he would go see his family, so he wouldn't be lonely until Ryou arrived.

Lonely, ha! He'd been lonely as a thief and not minded. It hadn't been until he'd learned again what it meant to have people who cared about you that he'd changed. He'd become addicted to love. He'd thought he was stronger than that.

He had to go, as much as he didn't want to. Staying here would be even more painful.


	4. Gentle

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

-

Ryou hadn't yet written to Yugi. He wanted to write to him, but it didn't feel right. Yugi was (hopefully) with Yami now and he didn't want to remind them that he existed. He hoped that Yami had accepted Yugi despite his and Ryou's relationship.

He hoped Bakura would still accept him. But he was a thief, and he had always been very jealous. He'd let Ryou have friends but only as dolls. They weren't competition as dolls. Not that Ryou had known Bakura existed then. Bakura was very confusing, especially when they had found out that he had been influenced by Zorc. How much of the Bakura Ryou had known was Bakura and how much was him being controlled?

It would be like someone who had seen the duel on the Battle Ship trying to figure out Ryou. He must have confused Kaiba. Ryou smiled a little.

He still wrote to Bakura, and to his parents and sister.

_Dear Bakura, _he started out.

And clutched at his chest before collapsing onto his desk.

"Ryou!" He felt his cheek being lightly slapped. "Wake up!"

"What?" He sat up and felt himself be roughly hugged by strong arms. "Not so tight!" He felt a little woozy. He opened his eyes and saw only white hair on the head of the person whose shoulder his head rested on. That voice… he'd heard it in the corridors of his mind, in shadow games so long ago, but he would never forget it. "Bakura!" He hugged back suddenly and fiercely.

"Now that's more like it." A laugh from the figure in his arms, he felt the rumble and heard it so close to his ear. "Welcome to the realm of the dead."

"I died, didn't I? I was writing you a letter…" He didn't want to ask if Bakura had gotten them. Didn't want to think it was a waste of time.

"Another one?" Bakura drew back and indicated a wooden chest with his thumb. "I like traveling light, yadonushi. I'm not a mailman either."

"Mailman?" Ryou blinked, confused.

"Well, someone had to give those letters to your family."

Ryou's eyes brightened with delight. "My family is here?"

"Well, not here exactly. This is a pretty big place, yadonushi. The 'Ancient Egyptian' afterlife and where they are is a ways away. Your mother was waiting to see you before she reincarnated. I don't see the point of that. Why go back to what they agree is suffering when you can stay here? Universal oneness…" He snorted.

"You gave them my letters? Why?" He wanted to understand Bakura, wanted to know if what he had come to believe about him was correct.

Bakura shrugged. "Well, you wrote them, didn't you? It would be a waste of time. And like I said the first time I talked to you, I pay my rent. I still owe you for what I put you through."

"I'm not angry. I understand why you did it. Your family, and you were controlled, and," you didn't get the chance to learn any better. You grew up an orphaned thief. What did you know about gratitude? No wonder you were… rough. I had to fight you. You could have hurt me, tortured me, but the only time you did was when Zorc was in the game. You were horrified that I might die in the duel at Duelist Kingdom.

"And you're a bleeding heart, ya-Ryou." Bakura shrugged. "I did it. The Pharaoh and his host have forgiven me too. It was my own damn fault though. I take responsibility for what I do. You've got a sob story too and you didn't do around killing people."

"Still, I forgive you."

"I know you do. You've said it enough times in your letters. You're crazy to love me. Just like the Pharaoh."

"The Pharaoh? Oh, I was hoping you two would get along! You have a lot in common."

"I screwed him, just like you and his little host."

Well, that was blunt. "Are you two still together?" Why would Bakura want his weak host when he had the powerful Pharaoh?

"Nah, it was a friends with benefits kind of thing. When Yugi showed up I headed out. Two lovebirds barely missed me." Bakura shrugged.

"Oh." Relief. "I don't mind. It's wonderful you became friends. But… if you read the letters, then you know about Yugi and I," why was he so nervous? He'd spent years as the head of Industrial Illusions. Being around Bakura made him feel like a teenager again.

Ryou realized that he was a little afraid. He remembered… but this was the real Bakura.

Ryou, Bakura, Zorc, three in one body. No wonder he'd been so confused.

"I'm glad you didn't miss me too much. I never really had a life. It's good someone got to have one." Bakura patted him on the head. "Now, there's stuff in those letters I want to talk to you about."

"What stuff?" Ryou asked, suddenly more nervous.

Bakura pushed him down onto the bed. "The stuff about how you'd be so happy to see me you'd do whatever I wanted. Those little sexual fantasies you wrote down after the Pharaoh's host wasn't around to give you the real thing." Bakura laughed. "When I knew you, you didn't have such a dirty mind. I'll have to thank the little squirt next time I see him."

The young Ryou wanted to blush. This Ryou smiled and drew Bakura down on top of him.

Well, this was going well.

Very well.

He was going to have to thank Atem too.

He hoped things had gone this well for Yugi. From what Bakura said, they had.

He didn't want to think of Yugi now, though. He wanted to find out what made Bakura go mad. Though he was grateful for the practice. Grateful Bakura was practiced… Oh!

Bakura pulled back and took out a knife. There was a shiver of fear, but it was only his clothing that was cut.

Welcome to heaven.


	5. Into

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

-

Atem found Yugi in the courtyard with the lily pond where he was feeding fish. "Are these ghost fish? Or just memories like the palace?" Yugi dangled his hand in the water. "Or is this whole place what we want? I've been here for years now and I don't know if I'll ever understand it. I'm a poor excuse for a god." He then turned to look at Yami, face lighting up. "Oh, I thought it was Karim again. We're going fishing later."

Atem nodded. "I know, I will join you as soon as I am done holding court. But I thought you might want to know that Ryou has joined us."

Yugi's face lit up. "Is he here?" He looked around in his eagerness.

Atem shook his head. "I sensed his death. I have no doubt he is with Bakura."

"We should go visit?"

Atem cocked his head to the side. "I know you are eager to see your…" not exactly just a friend, "companion, but do you want to interrupt their reunion?"

Yugi shook his head. "No. But I miss Ryou."

Atem walked up to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "I miss Bakura as well. Seth just saw him, remember? They're trying to find Akunadin's soul in the graveyard."

"Still?" Yugi sighed. "Is there really a reason to? I mean, if Zorc did all that to Bakura, how do we know Akunadin was in his right mind when he betrayed you when you were fighting Bakura?"

Atem shrugged. "I doubt he was. I saw madness in his eyes. But he willingly choose to sacrifice Kuru Eruna. Bakura still has not given up vengeance. I think he needs it because he still blames himself, even after all my attempts to reassure him it was not entirely his fault."

"Not entirely?"

"He still had choices. He wasn't being controlled all the time. I would not tell him platitudes."

"You're right." Yugi nodded, sighed. "I would like to get to know Bakura now that he's not trying to kill us. Ryou really cares about him, and you do too. He can't be a bad person, really. He seemed nice when he talked to be before he left. I hope I didn't make him leave." Yugi looked really worried.

Atem squeezed his shoulder. "I think he was afraid he would intrude, just like I don't want to intrude on him and Ryou."

"I mean, I do want to spend time alone with you." Yugi kissed Atem's hand on his shoulder. "But he could have stayed. I didn't want to kick him out."

"I think he was jealous."

"Of me?"

"I think he missed Ryou, and staying around us would have reminded him of what he lacked. Also, I was loving another instead of him, and Ryou had loved you while Bakura had given him only grief. I think he left so he would not come to hate us." Atem tugged Yugi to lean back against his chest and buried his nose in lily-scented hair.

"That makes sense. Does Bakura still have that temper?"

"Yes, although when he was with me his rages were against Akunadin and himself. He thinks he failed."

He basically had. "Well, everything's turned out all right in the end. I'm sure he and Ryou are happy."

Atem nodded. "I hope they are as happy as you and I are, my light."

"You're the light, you summoned Horakti," Yugi reminded him.

"The light in my soul. Horakti is you, Yugi. Didn't you realize that?"

"Huh?" Yugi thought furiously. "Wow."

Atem chuckled. "That is part of being a god."

"I can't do many miracles yet." It was hard to reach into the living world. So many people, who did he help? His friends mostly didn't need help.

And he'd missed the time someone had spiked Mai's drink before a duel with some drug to affect her concentration. She'd only drank a little of it and still won the duel if not the tournament, but driving home afterwards with Jounouchi (the winner) in the rain a sudden flash of lightening had startled her and made her swerve…

Their oldest daughter Shizuka was already living on her own and the other two had gone to their godparents, Kaiba and Mokuba.

It had been wonderful to see them again, but they'd all been sad for those left behind on Earth.

"You'll get better." Arms wrapped around him. "We have eternity."

"We're so powerful, and we have the monsters helping us too. And the priests. 'With great power comes great responsibility.'" Yugi held his hand up and it glowed, a parlor trick but one that still amazed him. "When do you think we can see Ryou and Bakura?"

Atem shrugged. "Bakura… is difficult. I don't want to become enemies again."

Yugi shook his head. "He won't become your enemy! He really cares about you. He left so you would be happy too, you know."

"I'm not happy he's gone. But if that is what he needs to do, to think… we have all of eternity. He needs to learn to forgive himself and be happy."

"And you taught him a lot." Yugi kissed Atem's hand again. "Seth's seeing him sometimes, we can ask him to make sure he and Ryou are getting along. Ryou can make anyone feel better."

"You miss him."

"You miss Bakura. But we love each other, even if we love them a little. We spent more years with them than with each other before I died."

"I know."

"I know Pharaoh's are allowed multiple spouses." Yugi was hinting he wouldn't be jealous.

Atem laughed. "Bakura a secondary 'wife?' He would try to kill me again, Yugi."

Yugi stood up and turned around in Yami's arms. "We can't have that." He winked. "You're too young and beautiful to die. You're a god and belong in heaven."

"As are you." Atem held him, his little Yugi who was now taller than he was. "You died young and beautiful and your legend lives on. The duelist who can never be beaten."

"Except by you."

"Only some of the time, and no one knows of me."

"Except Kaiba. You know he and Seth are writing to each other?"

Atem laughed. "Those would be interesting letters to read."


	6. That

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. You can tell by the existence of GX instead of something following _Yugi'_s story. Preferably with magic.

-

Ryou lay awake in Bakura's arms under the stars and pondered. It had been wonderful to see his mother and Amane again. They still looked the way he remembered them. That made him a little sad, that Amane had never grown up and would remain a child unless she was reborn. His mother wanted to be reborn, this was nice but wasn't Nirvana, if Nirvana existed. Bakura seemed to think it didn't. Atem might know.

Atem.

Every once in a while, Bakura cried out his name. It had been embarrassing the first few times (just as embarrassing as Ryou calling for Yugi), but they'd laughed it off. It had been years, after all.

Yugi had always been soft, even after he'd tried to build up muscle. Bakura was hard. Such a contrast he didn't see how he could get them mixed up.

"Lapis for your thoughts?"

Ryou laughed at the juxtaposition of old barter and new saying. "Just that you're very different from Yugi."

"Well, that's obvious. Do you miss the squirt?"

"Bakura!" Ryou punched him lightly. "You know you don't mean that. He's not that much shorter than you now."

"He was taller than the Pharaoh." Bakura laughed. "Funny, by Osiris."

Ryou stifled a giggle. "Taller than Atem?"

"You're a few inches taller than me, too. Better nutrition. You weren't starving all the time when you were growing up." Bakura felt Ryou's arms. "A lot of meat on those bones."

"You're tougher than me. Height isn't everything." Ryou nuzzled him.

"You're learning how to fight. You'll get tougher," Bakura assured him.

"I don't see why I need to learn how to use a sword. There's nothing to fight here."

"There might be." Bakura was silent for a moment. "There are other things like Zorc out there."

Ryou shivered. "I don't think me knowing how to use a sword would be much help against Zorc." He'd only heard Yugi's stories and seen the figure in Monster World, but he'd seen enough to know it was a horrible, horribly strong dark god.

"It's the Pharaoh's problem, anyway. He's, they're the gods of light. He beat that thing when I was just a puppet." Bakura scowled.

"It's not your fault."

"Don't patronize me!"

Ryou hurriedly changed the subject. "Do you think Atem would be willing to train you? I mean, you beat him in the past, didn't you?"

"I'm a damn strong duelist. He did train me some. I told him he was nuts, but I guess Yugi's rubbed off on him too much. Teaching his worst enemy."

"I think his worst enemy was Zorc." Foot in mouth again. Now Bakura would think Ryou thought he was a second-rate enemy.

"Well, I wasn't much of a help. The world almost got destroyed, Ryou. Twice."

"But everything was all right in the end. You made it into heaven, didn't you?"

"Only because the idiot Pharaoh held the door open for me."

"Then you should thank him."

"I did. He wasn't having any of it."

"He must really like you. The way I like Yugi. We… we sort of turned to each other, because you were gone. Did you do the same?"

"Yeah."

"I think it was more than that." The stars here were strange. Well, Egypt was on the other side of the world from Japan. Or was it something more mystical? "I want to go see him."

"You want to go see Yugi."

"That too. Do you mind?"

"No. He was nicer to you than I'll ever be."

"That's not true." Ryou snuggled. "You're very nice when you put your mind to it."

"I've stolen your heart, apprentice."

"Apprentice?" Ryou laughed. "I want to thank Yami for being so nice to you. And… if Yugi doesn't mind, and I don't think he will… We haven't visited since I died. It's been years. How long has it been since you last saw him?"

"Since Yugi died?"

Ryou stared. "That long?"

"Why would I go see him? He's the Pharaoh, he doesn't need me."

"He's a friend." Man, there were some things that Bakura, probably due to being an orphan and then a thief, just didn't get. "Friends, you know? The reason Atem and Yugi still hung out with me even though I was a danger? He must miss you a lot."

"Well, if you miss Yugi, then we'll go barge in on them tomorrow."

"Yes, I do miss Yugi. I want to duel him. And you want to duel the Pharaoh. Atem."

"Why? I'll just get my ass kicked."

"I won't beat Yugi. But I still want to duel him. It's fun."

After a moment Bakura nodded.

"You miss Atem."

"Why would I miss him? I have you."

"Because I'm not him, I'm me. You can have steak and still want chocolate."

"The Pharaoh chocolate?" Bakura laughed. "There's something to tease Seth with. He can't stand it when you insult his precious cousin."

"Like Kaiba with Mokuba. And you're changing the subject."

"I'll change the subject the real way." Bakura slid a hand down to casually grope Ryou.

"Just as long as you agree we'll go see them tomorrow." Ryou arched up into his hand.

"Whatever." What Ryou didn't know, Bakura thought, was that night here only lasted as long as people wanted it to. So Bakura could keep it night for hours. He'd made nights in the first place because they made Ryou more amenable.

So it would be hours and hours until Ryou figured out Bakura was delaying and insisted they go. Time in which Bakura could make sure Ryou knew Bakura didn't care about the Pharaoh. Time in which to make sure Ryou knew Bakura was better than Yugi, even if that Yugi was sweeter than sugar and Bakura had no idea how to be that. Even if Ryou said he was sweet enough.

Ryou, that was all that mattered. If Ryou missed Yugi, then Yugi he'd get. Even if Bakura had to kidnap him.

Kidnapping Yugi right under the Pharaoh's nose. That would be just like the old times should have been.


	7. Good

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

-

Ryou reined in the horse. "This is the palace? Yugi and the others told me it was large, but this?" It was huge!

Bakura laughed. "Lots of hiding places. I remember… a tent in the desert is better."

"Tents in the desert get sand all over Monster World tables," Ryou reminded him of the game they had played.

"Do you want to stay here for a while, then?"

"Well, I wouldn't want to impose. Let's see what the Pharaoh says."

"He won't mind. More space here than he can use even with all the servants. I asked him, what does he need with servants? But they refuse to leave." Bakura snorted. "Servants."

"I think it's nice they're that loyal." Guards were coming forward. Ryou felt a little nervous. But then, they would know Bakura wasn't the Thief King anymore, right?

It seemed they did, as they bowed and asked if he wanted to be escorted to the Pharaoh.

"Just tell me where he is." Bakura slung himself down off his horse and helped Ryou down from his. The guards took the reins.

"The west portico with Lord Yugi."

"We'll find our own way. Come on, Ryou." Bakura strode off, Ryou hurrying to catch up.

Bakura was shorter than Ryou now but he still had a presence that made others hang back in respect, or was it only that he had been the Pharaoh's lover? Ryou wondered about that and a few other things as he looked around.

He should see if Yugi would let him bring his father here. He would flip. A real, live… a real, in-use, intact Egyptian Palace. Although he didn't know how his father, who had always cursed tomb robbers was going to react to the news Ryou was in a relationship with one. Ryou had never told him about Bakura while he was alive. Ryou might have thought he was going mad at times, but he didn't want to end up in an asylum, even after everything was over and Yugi would have backed him.

That would have gone all over the tabloids. 'Champion Duel Monsters Players Insane!' Not that his and Yugi's marriage hadn't attracted enough attention. Some people had even theorized they were in a threesome with Kaiba. That might have happened, if Kaiba hadn't lumped them in with Mokuba. Seth also had Yami in the 'Mokuba' category. Yugi and Ryou had wondered if Kaiba had ever looked at anyone since he'd seen Seth in those visions and the Memory World.

"Bakura? This is so great, you're finally visiting! Ryou!" And Ryou was hugged very enthusiastically by a very happy Yugi. "You have to come see Atem!"

"Of course we're going to see him, we're here to see you two and the Thief King never leaves anything half done." Bakura snorted, folding his arms. "Take us to him, little prince."

"Little! I'm almost as tall as you!"

"You still pout like a little kid. Didn't you teach him anything, Ryou? You should have made him a man."

"But he's so cute when he pouts," Ryou objected, stifling a laugh.

Yugi pouted more, even more cutely before bursting out laughing. "Come on!" And he ran through the halls to where Atem must be.

Bakura and Ryou followed, keeping up easily. You never got tired here. You only slept if you wanted to. Sleeping in Bakura's arms was a pleasure.

Ryou remembered waking up next to Yugi. The small warm body with such a fierce heart. So wise yet so innocent. Not Bakura's fierceness, not dark fire but warm light. Comfortable. Not what he craved, but something he liked, someone he had loved. Not because he was the other half of his soul, not something mystic but as one person loved another. Two humans who were more than friends. Comfort, a helping hand. Not passion or possession, but… Ryou ended that train of thought. He had Bakura now and Yugi had Atem. This was what they had wanted all along. Still, if he could be greedy…

"Atem! Ryou and Bakura are here!"

"Well!" Atem turned to them and Ryou saw the Pharaoh for the first time.

It wasn't until Yugi stood next to him that he realized how short he must be. You didn't notice, overwhelmed by the power of his presence.

"It is good to see you again, Bakura." Atem embraced him. Like brothers, or did they linger a second too long? Ryou glanced at Yugi to see if he was jealous, but Yugi only smiled. They had hugged too.

"I can't say I missed you, oh mighty Pharaoh, King and God." Bakura bowed mockingly.

"You won't say it, but it is the truth." Atem's smile mocked as well, but kindly. "Have you been tormenting Ryou again? Shall I defeat him in a shadow game, Ryou, and banish him from you for a time?"

"Um, no thank you." Ryou was sure he was joking but the suggestion made him uncomfortable. All those times, back when Bakura was evil. Back when he was a victim, when they were both victims of Zorc. His hand found Bakura's. "Thank you for offering, but I think I'll keep him."

Yugi took Atem's hand and Ryou's. Seeing that he and Atem were the only two not linked, Bakura took his hand with a glance at Ryou. Ryou smiled his permission.

Yugi looked at all of them, satisfied. "We're all here. We missed you guys! Bakura, you should have come here sooner. We would have liked it if you had stayed once I came."

Bakura shrugged. "Didn't want to intrude on you two lovebirds and I wanted Ryou all to myself. You got him for longer than I had."

Yugi didn't look apologetic. "I know you and Ryou love each other, but don't you also love Atem?"

"Love him? It's not the same thing." Bakura shook his head.

"I know it's not," Ryou agreed. "There's a difference between… soul mates and lovers." He smiled at Yugi. "Bakura, I didn't want you to be lonely. If Yugi doesn't mind, and you're too kind to mind, Yugi, then you could have stayed with Atem. You still could, if you wanted."


	8. Night

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. _

_And here is the conclusion of the trilogy. I hope you've enjoyed it._

-

Yugi laughed quietly as they closed the doors to the Pharaoh's suite, Atem and Bakura inside.

"What's so funny?" Ryou asked. He felt relieved. He loved Bakura, he loved what they shared but there was more. He had always missed Yugi. Now he didn't have to feel guilty for missing him anymore. He could be with him again. Also, Bakura could be with Atem so he would stop thinking about him as much and feeling guilty about that.

"We're being the mature ones."

"Well, they both died rather young."

"I died young, and I feel a lot older than Yami sometimes. He's not a kid, he's really mature and ran a kingdom, but I ran a company. Bakura was the King of Thieves but you took over Industrial Illusions when I died, and did a pretty good job I bet."

"I'm sorry I didn't write to you." Ryou bowed his head.

"That's fine, I understand. Just it's an odd switch. Atem and Bakura were the older ones who knew what to do most of the time while we were alive. And now it's the other way round."

"Now we're the ones who brought them together." Ryou nodded. "Where should we go?"

"I would like to see where you're living with Bakura," Yugi suggested. "And I want you to tell me all about everything that happened. Jounouchi and Mai told me a lot of stuff, but I want to hear it from you."

"I should have written to you."

"You didn't want to make Bakura jealous. Or, really, any more jealous. We didn't exactly stay virginal while waiting to be reunited with them." Yugi winked.

"That was my fault, really."

"That's what you think. Yami's not the only master of games here." Yugi laughed and took Ryou's arm. "And it's all turned out well. We love the other halves of our souls and each… complete person? Well, Atem and I love you and Bakura."

"I'm so happy you do." And to think they had met just because of this conflict, Bakura the deadliest of enemies and Ryou his pawn. Bless Yugi. Bless Atem as well.

They were gods, they could bless themselves, but Ryou wished them well anyway. Wished them the best because he loved them. "I'm sure I'll learn to like Atem. He's very brave and he saved my life in the duel in Duelist Kingdom."

"Atem's the best. Well, tied for best?" Yugi looked sheepish.

Ryou laughed. "You don't have to pretend for me. The other halves of our souls will always come first."

Yugi kissed Ryou on the cheek. "I love that you understand that, Ryou." That was what had brought them together in the first place, really. They'd turned to each other, the only person who really understood. Yugi wouldn't have felt right loving someone who didn't understand about Yami. They would have felt cheated because they didn't take first place in his heart.

He'd had a crush on Anzu for years and she had missed Yami too, but she didn't really understand the way Ryou did. No one could who didn't feel it. To be incomplete, find you other half, and have to give them up, free them, how could anyone grasp that?

Ryou was the only one who really understood him. Yami _knew_ him, there was a difference.

All of a sudden all the years of missing Ryou crashed down on Yugi and he pulled Ryou close, standing up on his tiptoes to kiss him. Ryou leaned down to meet him. They stayed like that until they heard a crash of plates.

The servant, blushing, picked them up and fled. Ryou blushed, embarrassed. "It'll be all over the palace soon," Yugi teased him.

"Can we go to the tents? We would be more private there." Yugi nodded so Bakura took his hand and concentrated as Bakura had shown him. They hadn't needed to ride to the Palace, but Bakura had wanted to have the time. The excuse had been checking Ryou's riding form.

"Oh, this is pretty!" The tents were pitched at an oasis.

Ryou tugged over. "Come, take a closer look."

Yugi leaned over to look at the crystal-clear water. Ryou pushed him in. "Hey!" The thin linens Yugi wore clung to his body. Ryou congratulated himself on a Bakuraesque diabolical plot. Bakura had done this to him before, although it worked better if the victim was wearing linens instead of cotton. Especially royal linens.

Yugi interrupted Ryou's train of thought by splashing him. Ryou jumped in, the cannonball drenching Yugi again, and they played like kids.

He'd missed this, although he was slowly teaching Bakura to just play he'd missed playing with Yugi. The oasis rang with their laughter.

Yugi pulled himself out first. "I bet they're dueling right now."

"Still?"

"Well, Bakura's pretty good."

Ryou joined Yugi and kissed the top of his head. "I'm sure those two geniuses can think of something better to do."

Yugi giggled. "Like we have? There's more to love than sex, Ryou." Ryou found himself hugged by a very wet Yugi and returned the embrace, feeling himself warm up.

"Come on, let's get you out of those wet clothes." Ryou winked and tugged Yugi towards the sleeping tent.

"I can't catch a cold here." But Yugi complied, grinning. Ryou grinned back.

Their marriage had ended with death doing them part, but Atem could certainly perform another ceremony. Ryou stopped right outside the tent and started to pull Yugi's clothing off. He wanted to look at him in the light of day. Yugi pulled off Ryou's own robes. "I miss leather and buckles," Yugi muttered. "We'll have to go visit Mai and Jounouchi and wear modern clothes."

"You always were into bondage."

"Hey, that was Yami's bad influence. I'll have you know I was an innocent little light before you two corrupted me." And they both stood, spiritual bodies revealed.

Another kiss, pressed up against each other and they ducked into the tent, Ryou lying down and Yugi nesting in his arm. At first the light of the desert sun shone through the fabric but then night fell on the lovers.


End file.
